omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosen Undead
Character Synopsis The Chosen Undead 'is the playable character of Dark Souls. They were formerly human but were cursed with the Darksign, making them unable to truly perish like they had before. The title of "Chosen Undead" is a reference to a prophecy concerning the end of the Age of Fire, of which they get due to being a descendant of the Furtive Pygmy, one of the original Lords who claimed the Dark Soul. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-B '| '''6-B '| '''2-B Verse: Dark Souls Name: Their true names are unknown, however they are referred to by many as The Chosen Undead Gender: Variable, The Chosen Undead can be either a male or female; Based solely on how one perceives them Age: Varies. Their age is based on what the player decides them to be Classification: Cursed Warrior, Undead Champion, Lord of Cinder (Potentially), Dark Lord Special Abilities: |-|Chosen Undead=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery (Chosen Undead have expert use in the field of every type of weapon, being capable of wielding any variety of arms), Magic (After having gained a Catalyst, Chosen Undead can utilize magic in their attacks through spells or in their weapons, imbuing their essence), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Hollows have the ability to interact with souls, of which they use as currency in the world of Dark Souls. Also possesses the ability to interact with and destroy other Chosen Undead from alternate worlds, who enter the reality as ghosts/astral projections), Energy Manipulation (Through attacks such as Soul Arrow, Homing Soulmass, Soul Spear and many other techniques), Fire Manipulation (Pyromancies such as Fireball, Fire Orb, Great Fireball and a variety of others in the same field allow Chosen Undead to project flames, which burns the souls of their opponents), Magma Manipulation (Specific pyromancies such as Firestorm and it's variations, in addition to Fire Whip can create lava trails), Poison Manipulation (Poison Mist and Toxic Mist both are capable of poisoning opponents and giving them the poison status), Acid Manipulation (Acid Mist allows Chosen Undead to create acid so potent that it corrodes weapons and other items an opponent has instantly), Statistics Amplification (Iron Flesh and Power Within can increase the stats of Chosen Undead, such as Attack and Defense), Empathic Manipulation (Undead Report charms Chosen Undead's opponetns and make them either docile or in some cases, an ally of himself), Sound Manipulation (Aural Decoy creates a distant sound to distract opponents and Hush removes sound from The Chosen Undead, making his dead silent), Shapeshifting (Chameleon grants Chosen Undead the power to shapeshift and match his envirnoment to trick opponents), Darkness Manipulation (Dark techniques involve manipulating the absence of light to attacks opponents), Healing (Miracles such as Heal allows Chosen Undead to recover his health and some such as Soothing Sunlight can heal his allies around him), Attack Reflection, Shockwave Creation (Wrath of The Gods creates a powerful shockwave that reflects almost any type of magic), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, 7 & 8; Reliant on The Undead Curse, which constantly keeps him alive and ressurects him should he fall in combat), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the damage of magical-based attacks with Magic Barrier), Gravity Manipulation (can negate all non-lethal fall damage with Fall Control, can increase the weight of enemies until they can only move slowly with Tranquil Walk of Peace), Light Manipulation (Has the power to manipulate light to illuminate areas or create attacks such as orbs of light), Lightning Manipulation (Spells such as Spear of Lightning grant Chosen Undead with the power to control bolts of lightning and physically throw them at opponents), Can imbue his weapons with elements such as Light and Darkness, Resurrection (will resurrect after being killed), Teleportation (Via Homeward Bone and Homeward miracle), Summoning (can summon massive blades from the ground with Gravelord Sword Dance), Time Manipulation, Soul Absorption (Can absorb the souls of defeated enemies, can absorb the Humanity (a special type of soul) of others via the Dark Hand), Dimensional Travel (Through Soapstones, Chosen Undead can project themselves to other worlds as spirits) Resistance to Magic, Fire, Lightning, Mind, Soul, Toxin, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects |-|Lord of Cinder= All previous abilities but increased vastly, Space-Time Manipulation (The First Flame is capable of causing distortions in space and time, with Solaire even describing it as worlds converging), Life & Death Manipulation (Ideas such as Life and Death emerged from the existence of The First Flame), Conceptual Manipulation (Many ideas came from the The First Flame; The First Flame embodies and is one with Time), Existence Erasure (Solaire stated that heroes of ancient past were phasing in and out of existence due to The First Flame's power), Creation (Many parallel realities were created as a result of The First Flame, which also split the world into many different timelines), Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Manus, who bears part of The First Flame are capable of creating realms of infinite sized nothingness). All the powers of every Lord of Cinder that's came before Destructive Ability: City Block Level '(Early-Game Chosen Undead are capable of casting Chaos Storm, a pyromancy that can melt rock and generate lava. Stronger than the likes of The Asylum Demon, who hits with the force of 14.77 tons of TNT) | '''Country Level '(Fought on the level of Ornstein, who is capable of casually killing off Everlasting Dragons, the same beings who can dispell storms of this magnitude. Also fights on par with Smough, who's powered by Ornstein and overall comparable) | 'Multiverse Level '(Reignited and has the power to maintain The First Flame, a source of power that is described as being time itself and likely responsible for the many divergences in the main universe, of which millions of universes are made on the basis that every game sold is consistently treated as it's own parallel universe. The First Flame's essence maintains the stability of time and it's wavering presence was leading to the destruction of all worlds according to Solaire) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doging attacks such as Lightning Spear , which attacks with lightning from the sky. Capable of reacting to Dragonslayer's arrows, which moves at these speeds ). 'Lightspeed '''viaSunlight Spear (This technique allows Chosen Undead to attack with the suns rays themselves in the form of a concentrated spear) | '''Infinite '(Should be on the same scale as Gwyn and other Lords of Cinder, who existed before the First Flame's existence, which is consistently described as time itself) '''Lifting Ability: Class K (Capable of parrying strikes from the Asylum Demon) | Class M | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: City Block Class (Can create this level of power through techniques such as Chaos Storm. Destroyed The Asylum Demon) | Country Class '(Can defeat those who can strike down Everlasting Dragons, who dispell of storms this level) | '''Multiversal '(Can trade blows with and defeat all lords of Cinder. Ignited to flame that embodies time and created all branching timelines) 'Durability: City Block Level '(Can survive Chaos Storm from other players and other comparable magic abilities. Survived hits from The Ayslum Demon) | 'Country Level '(Endured hits from Ornstein and Smough, who can tank on Everlasting Dragons) | 'Multiversal ' '''Stamina: Very High (Even when faced with constant punishment, the Chosen Undead is capable of carving his way through hundreds of enemies without much rest in-between each encounter, also capable of navigating the lava-filled, and most likely swelteringly hot, Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith without tiring) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with most weapons; dozens of meters with magic and arrows. Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with skill with several different kinds of weapons and experience fighting several different kinds of foes despite being at a disadvantage against them. Weaknesses: Fairly limited to what types of magic he/she can cast depending on what they're equipped with at the time, Power Within slowly drains his/her vitality until they're on the edge of death, teleportation isn't particularly useful in combat as it can only bring him/her to one location. Versions: Chosen Undead | Ignitor of The First Flame/End of Series Other Attributes List of Equipment: *Weapons: Longsword, Broadsword, Scimitar, Bandit's Knife, Battle Axe, Shortsword, Short Bow and Arrows, Dagger, Hand Axe, Mace, and Club Optional Items *List of all Weapons *List of all Shields *List of all Armor *List of all Rings *List of all Items Other Items *Catalysts: Sorcerer's Catalyst, Pyromancy Flame, and Canvas Talisman *Shields: Heater Shield, Tower Kite Shield, Target Shield, Spider Shield, Leather Shield, Large Leather Shield, Small Leather Shield, East-West Shield, and Plank Shield *Rings: Tiny Being's Ring, and Old Witch's Ring *The Elite Knight Set, an Estus Flask, Master Key, Goddess' Blessings, Black Firebombs, Twin Humanities, Binoculars, and a Pendant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of miracles. *List of pyromancies. *List of sorceries. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dark Souls Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Undead Category:Swordsmen Category:Demi-Gods Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artist Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Mind Controllers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Absorbers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2